


Melancholy Fireworks

by Vor_Haekkadi



Series: Danganrarepair Week 2018 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blushing Taka, Complete, Danganronpa Rarepair Week 2018, Fireworks, I can't write well as Gundham, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Some angst, Taka freaking out, Taka is worried about blood, and hamsters, blood mention, short fic, to be rewritten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vor_Haekkadi/pseuds/Vor_Haekkadi
Summary: For Danganronpa Rarepair Week 2018.Day 1: FireworksKiyotaka Ishimaru is going to watch the firework festival by himself but a hamster might change that.AKA Gundham decided to send one of his hamsters so that he can hit on the hot guy at the festival





	Melancholy Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: First pairing for DR rare pair week! I picked the theme fireworks for this pairing.
> 
> I Googled festivals in Japan that had fireworks, and I picked the Adachi Fireworks festival. I decided that is was the best for this story so that Take and Gundham can meet.
> 
> For context, this is a year before Taka joins Hope’s Peak in this (non-Despair) AU, and I head canon him as getting flustered easily.

Never before had Taka felt so alone.

Sure, he was at a festival, surrounded by many people, but if anything, it made the void bigger. Everyone was with family and friends, but Taka was alone. His grandfather was dead, and his parents were working. With no siblings and his status as an outcast, he had no choice but go to the festival alone.

Was this even a good idea? He wondered.

Taka was always so focused on his studies that he pushed aside leisure and friendships. It never really bothered him before, but now all he felt was emptiness and regret.

Perhaps he shouldn’t have come. The festival had no educational value, and there was no way it could help him succeed in life. Maybe he sh-

“SQUEAK!”

Take jolted a bit and looked around to identify the source of the squeak. He looked down to where he was laying on the grass, only to see a white and orange hamster run towards him. He blinked, and the hamster hid behind his hand, shaking.

“You poor thing,” he muttered. He careful sat up so that he can properly scoop up the hamster, and then proceeded to stare at it. Taka had never handled animals before, so he had no idea what to do. He now felt like an idiot, but that thought was soon replaced with panic.

What if the hamster had bitten him? Sure, he would bleed, but would he get a disease? What if he got rabies? What if he had accidentally hurt the hamster? What if the hamster's owner accused Taka of theft? What if-

“San-D!”

The hamster turned, and Taka looked up to see a man with black and white hair run towards him, purple scarf fluttering behind him,ma star contrast to rhe back jacket, pants, and bandages. Three other hamsters clung to him, and Taka noticed that his eyes were quite pretty.

Shut up Take, he scolded himself. Now is not the time to be looking for a boyfriend. I have to return the hamster to their owner.

The man stopped in front of Taka and knelt down, gently moving his hands towards Taka's, and he began to coo the hamster. Taka didn't hear what the man was saying. He was too busy trying not to notice how their fingers were so close together. Unfortunately, Taka failed and blushed heavily.

After he had finished cooing the hamster, the man looked up at Taka. "My Devas of Destruction never get so close to any mere mortal.... How intriguing. What's your secret, mortal?"

"Huh?" Taka blinked and looked down. The hamsters were now all over him, and clung to him as the fireworks went off. A hand caressed the hamsters, forcing Taka to look back up at the stranger.

(And blush slightly, despite Taka's denial).

"What is your name, mortal?"

"Ki-Kiyotaka Ishima-maru.... But I go by Taka. And you?"

The man smiled. "I am the Master of Darkness, the forbidden one. Mortals flee when they hear my name, and my name shall be known throughout the world. I am........ GUNDHAM TANAKA, THE FORBIDDEN ONE!!"

Taka couldn't help but smile and blush, causing Tanaka to smirk. He sat down next to Taka and scooted close to watch the rest of the fireworks.

And for once, Taka was happy. He could have leisure activities, and still work hard to achieve his goals. 

(And despite Tanaka's insistence that he was his consort, he was willing to spend the rest of his life with this eccentric man).

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was basically the start of Taka and Gundham's relationship! I might write more stories that talk more about their dating life and how Taka has to deal with Tanaka's animals. 
> 
> I swear this thing was longer when I first wrote it……
> 
>  
> 
> ~~And maybe Gundham sent San-D to Taka to hit on him but he won't confess to it~~


End file.
